


Under A Full Moon on Death Song Beach

by Jenniwrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Race To The Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I like to imagine happened after the camera panned away on Deathsong Beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under A Full Moon on Death Song Beach

**Under a Full Moon on Death Song Beach**

Astrid Hofferson sat quietly on Death Song Beach under the largest full moon she had ever seen. It felt so close she thought if she wanted to, she and Stormfly could fly to it. The way its reflection danced upon the calm waters was a stunning sight to behold.

The sand was still warm beneath her and Astrid mindlessly shifted it between her fingers, as she thought about her journey so far and how she almost missed this. How not that long ago, she had set her mind on settling down and joining the Berk Guard and now here she was on another adventure with the gang again. She couldn’t believe she almost gave this up.

On any other surface she would have heard Hiccup coming, the clank of his metal foot was unmistakable, but the soft sand cushioned his steps and gave him the element of a surprise.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Oh, hey,” Astrid startled.

 

“Mind if I join you?”

 

“Be my guest,” Astrid said as she patted the sand beside her.

 

Hiccup sat close enough she could smell him. He smelled of soap, leather, smoke and hard work which she found surprisingly pleasant, if for no other reason than its familiarity.

 

They sat in silence for a long while, listening to the sounds of the night, the odd but melodic hum of the island, the chirps of crickets, the lapping of the waves on the beach, and the mutterings of their companions as they settled themselves in for the night.

 

As their company gave themselves over to sleep, both Hiccup and Astrid sat thinking they should join their own dragons for the night but neither wanted to leave the presence of the other.

 

Hiccup spoke first.

 

“I am glad you decided to join us.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Astrid replied.

 

Hiccup smiled at her in his way that made her heart flutter.

 

She shook it off.

 

“Besides someone needs to be here to save your sorry ass when you inevitably put it into danger,” she teased.

 

“Hey, now. I do my fair share of saving. Just last week, I pulled you from freezing waters, did I not?”

 

“You did. Thank-you for that by the way,” Astrid replied sincerely.

 

“No problem. It’s what we do, you and I. Put each other in and save each other from eminent danger.”

 

“Ah, no. You put us in eminent danger all by yourself.”

 

“Touche. But what is life without a little risk, eh?”

 

Astrid stopped herself from over analyzing his statement. She could think of one area, where neither one of them felt inclined to take risks: their relationship. After four years of friendship, it seemed neither one of them were willing to risk what they had for what could be.

 

Astrid kept her eyes on the moon.

 

“I thought that I was done with all this, Hiccup.”

 

Hiccup scrunched up his face. He felt slighted.

 

“Do you regret leaving the Berk Guard?”

 

“No, but joining felt like the right thing to do at the time. I thought our search for new dragons and lands was over, but you were right, Hiccup. There is so much more out here, and it’s beautiful.”

 

Hiccup’s face lit up.

 

“And this is only the beginning, Astrid. Who knows what we’ll find out here.”

 

“I’m excited. I have to see where this dragon eye leads us.”

 

“Good, I’m glad. I’m excited too”

 

Hiccup found himself starring at the way the moonlight illuminated the wonder in her face and smiled. If she knew how beautiful she was, he wondered if she would be sitting her with him.

 

The way Hiccup looked at her and a slight change in air temperature gave Astrid goose-bumps. She shivered slightly and ran her hands over her forearm bindings.

 

“Are you cold?” Hiccup asked.

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

“You sure? May I offer you some body heat?” Hiccup grinned and awkwardly held out his left arm,

 

Astrid smiled at the gesture and memories of earlier times where they found themselves huddled together for warmth and leaned into him. He folded his arm around her and pulled her closer.

 

Astrid looked up at him and Hiccup met her gaze, matching tentative half smiles on their faces, as they gave into the comfort of the others touch and warmth, both aware of, but denying the voice in their head that told them they were treading the line between good friends and something else. A line that had become quite familiar in the past four years.

 

Astrid closed her eyes and relaxed into him.

 

Not really wanting to let go, Hiccup decided to push his luck. He released his arm from hers and gave an exaggerated yawn and stretch before leaning back on his elbows into the sand.

 

“I suppose we should get some sleep. Busy day ahead tomorrow,” he said, eyes on her.

 

“I suppose so.” Astrid looked down at Hiccup’s chest then back up at their dragons, all ready asleep with the others under the tree line and back down at Hiccup again.

 

Hiccup brushed his pinky finger over hers, a silent subtle plea for her to stay, but innocent enough to pretend never happened should she choose to go join the others before laying entirely back in the sand and closing his eyes.

 

He was pleased with himself, when he felt the weight of her head nestle into his shoulder, her side slightly overlap his and her arm lay across his chest.   He ran his free hand up to the nape of her neck and settled it in her hair. The next best thing to a hug he could give in their position. She smelled of the lavender oil she used in her hair to help keep the bugs away. He inhaled deeply before drifting off to sleep for the night.

 

Accustomed to early morning flights with Toothless, Hiccup was the first to wake up. The morning sun felt warm on his face. His left arm was numb but he didn’t care when he remembered why and slowly opened his eyes to the sight of the blond curled up next to him.

 

I could get used to this, Hiccup thought to himself.

 

His contentment was short lived. The eerie hum that had drawn them to the island was gone. In fact, not a sound could be heard at all. He eased himself out from beneath her and stood up to look around. The only thing about the island that perturbed him more than the sound was what possible reason could there be for it’s absence.

 

Unsettled, Hiccup decided to wake Astrid. He keeled down and shook her shoulder.

 

“Astrid. Wake up! Do you hear that?”

 

“Uh, what? I don’t hear anything?”

 

“Ya. Exactly, It’s gone. The sound is gone.”

 

“And so are the dragons!” Fishlegs alarmed voice filled the air, “All of them, gone!”


End file.
